Mates: Magician's Spell
by Kieran-Prince
Summary: REWRITTEN. Magician of Black Chaos knew that he hated Dark Magician. But what if that hatred were to turn suddenly in the blink of an eye? Shonen-ai and language warnings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, for those of you who are aware, I've decided to rewrite Magician's Spell. This will the be the first of my many rewrites on the site. This was my first Fanfiction that I uploaded here on and I am still quite proud of it. However, there were somethings that I wanted to iron out in this version so I decided to go ahead and rewrite it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, the characters, or the card game.**

* * *

><p>It was pretty calm in the Duel Monster Realm, considering the disaster that nearly happened with Dartz and his Grand Dragon Leviathan. It seemed like it was only yesterday. The threat of our world being destroyed caused chaos to roam the land. Many of the territories fell into civil war and death spread across the land. It had gotten so bad that the realm had been divided right in two: the monsters that wanted to defeat Dartz and the monsters that wanted to help him. Luckily, the pharaoh and the rest of the humans averted the crisis and saved both the human world and the monster realm from destruction. And so, the Duel Monsters decided to party to their heart's content.<p>

I, myself, decided to keep away from the party. I'm not what one would call the partying type. I believe that one needs to always be vigilant for the next enemy that will come over the horizon, or else they'll attack you when you're not looking. And of course, many of my fellow monster friends say I should 'get out more and pull the large stick out of my ass.' I just say screw them, I'll do what the hell I want. It'll be their fault when they get themselves killed.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. You all are probably wondering who the hell I am. Well, on Duel Monster cards, I'm known as either the Magician of Black Chaos or the Dark Magician of Chaos. But it's such a pain to say my entire name, so my friends just call me Chaos, as to not confuse me with the Dark Magician - not exactly sure who would confuse me with that failure of a magician, but once I find out who, I'm going to send them flying with my Chaos Scepter Blast.

The Dark Magician….I scoff just thinking about his name. That darn magician gets all the credit with everything, since he is Yugi's favorite. Hell, he would probably get credit for defeating Pegasus if none of the other monsters saw me on the field. Now don't get me wrong, I think Dark- I call him Dark to annoy him- is an amazing magician. In fact, one of the best in the Monster Realm. But it's just so annoying that he's in EVERY SINGLE DUEL, while I only show up once.

None of the other monsters feel the same way though. They all think of him as some sort of god, right up there with Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra. They all bow down at him very feet and kiss the ground that he walks on. Okay, perhaps I'm exaggerating but that's what it looks like to me.

"Chaos, are you out here?"

Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear. I turn my head towards the other magician and I couldn't stop a sneer from working its way onto my face. The other magician was standing about five feet away. He was still wearing his magician's outfit, meaning that he had just come back from a duel. I roll my eyes at him and tried my best to ignore him. Of course though, one can't ignore the Dark Magician.

Dark just smiles at me and he sits down right next to me. You see, Dark is fully aware of my hatred for him and made it his job- in my opinion- to make the hate grow larger. He likes to say differently, but I know his plan. He wants me riled up so that I blindly go attack him, giving him an excuse to try and defeat me in a duel. And of course, I'm not falling for that trick. So, I just let my hatred fester deep inside of my heart.

As Dark tells me, hatred is the only emotion I show willingly to anybody. And as much as I'd love to disagree with him, I know this is true. I've never shown anybody a loving glance, save for the people whom I consider very close to me. But all of them either lived far away or they were dead. A ping of sadness comes into my heart for a few seconds before I push it away. No reason to give the magician a reason to try and "comfort" me.

I feel Dark tap me on my shoulder and a vein in my head started to twitch. He continued to tap me on my shoulder until I finally snapped. Turning my head towards Dark, I growl at him.

"What is it that you need, you stupid excuse for a magician?" I sneer at him.

My eyes narrow as I notice a flash of hurt shine in Dark's eyes before it was gone. He's frowning at him in sadness, his bottom lip poking out slightly. I feel as though a magic blast has hit me in the stomach but I push the feeling down for now. There is no way that I'm feeling any sort of regret towards my treatment of him. I've always treated him this way. So why were things starting to change today?

Dark just laughs and sits closer to me. However, I can tell right away that something is wrong. The laugh was hollow and fake. And instead of shining in his usual carefree way, he seemed to be dragging himself down with a depressing cloud that was hanging over his entire body. Dark places his staff next to mine and tries to get comfortable. I move away from his body, increasing the distance between us as best as I could. But for some reason, my heart tightened once I did that. I ignore the weird feeling yet again and tried to get my attention off of Dark. Of course, with the magician sitting right next to you, it is impossible to ignore him.

Dark leans towards me a little and says, "You know Chaos, you should lighten up. You only live life once. You don't want to turn out like my future self, do you?"

Dark Magician smiles innocently while I cringe, my thoughts suddenly revolving around Dark's future self. He was known as the Dark Sage, an old magician that appeared to be very wise and powerful when he's on the dueling field. And while that's true, the old man is also senile, grumpy, rude, and a pain in my ass. He tried to interfere in everyone's lives, even going as far as sabotaging what they're doing so that he could become involved.

When the sage suddenly showed up one day in our territory, the old man attached himself to me as though I was his safe keeper. Ever since that day, that old man made it his job to annoy me straight to the graveyard. And there were some days when I thought that he would honestly accomplish that.

I sighed and pushed my long, ebony hair out of my face. "You seem to forget Dark, that the Sage is _your_ future self, not mine," I remarked with an attitude.

Dark frowns and crosses his arms. He remained silent, something that I wasn't used to at all. Usually when I made a comment like that, Dark would snap back and then a large argument would start, leading to a battle of who's magic is stronger, until either Dark Magician Girl or Magician's Valkyria stops the fight. But this time, he had chosen to say nothing. And as much as I didn't want to admit it, it made me feel uneasy.

I've never seen him remain quiet before and that causes an uncomfortable fluttering to be born in my stomach. I place one of my hands on my stomach, wondering what was going on. My heart picks up a little and air comes in a little quicker. It takes a few seconds before I realize that I'm having a mild panic attack. I take in several deep breaths to try and calm myself down.

"Chaos?" Dark asks quietly.

My head snaps up, looking in surprise at the worried expression on Dark's face. He tries to place on my shoulder, but I move away. His fingers graze my shoulder and I feel an electric shock go through my body. My breath hitches and I look at him in shock. Shaking my head slightly, I give Dark most of my attention, while I still tried to calm myself down.

"Yeah Dark?" I ask in a bored tone.

Dark bites his lip and places his hands on his lap. He takes in a deep breath and looks me straight in the eye. It is at this time when I notice just how striking his blue eyes were. They seem to piece deep into my heart. However, instead of sparkling in happiness, they are dull in sadness.

He sighs and says, "Why do we fight all the time?"

Raising my eyebrow, I stare at Dark for a couple of seconds. When I saw that he was serious, my heart pounds faster but I ignore it. I open my mouth to say exactly why but I find that I can't. My voice seems to be stuck in my throat and no sounds seem to want to leave. Blinking a couple of times, I move my hand down to my throat. Nothing seems to be wrong with my body physically, but for some reason, I couldn't speak. I can't understand why until I move my gaze towards his face. The look on Dark's face was an expression I've never seen on him in my entire life. Vulnerability.

I open my mouth, yet again, to state the reasons for our fights when the uncomfortable fluttering from earlier came back with a vengeance. I place both of my hands on my stomach to try and calm the overwhelming feeling. Dark notices my actions and grabs a hold of my shoulder. For some reason, the fluttering grew tremendously when he touched me. My heart also started to beat much faster and my breathing picked up.

"Chaos? Are you alright?" Dark asked in concern.

I look at Dark when a sudden wave of dizziness washes over me. I slump against Dark's chest as the realm around me seems to be turning much to fast all of a sudden. My head pounds harshly but I find that I can't move my body at all. My hands unconsciously grab at the first thing that I could, which turned out to be Dark's shoulders. My eyes shut in response to the spinning, but I find that my mind continues to turn. A groan leaves my mouth as I rest my head against Dark's chest.

"Chaos? CHAOS!" Dark exclaims in horror.

I feel as Dark grabs both of my shoulders and shakes me. He handles my body to the point of roughness, but I'm so far gone that I barely feel it. My eyes roll to the back of my head and my head slumps down against Dark as I slowly fall unconscious. Dark's voice floats around in the darkness, but it gets progressively softer until I can no longer hear it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm actually getting into rewriting the story now. So, look out for the next chapter, which should be up sometime tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Slightly rewriting this author's note. Mates will still be a universe that I will write for, I've just taken a break. But I will definitely revisit the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom during the summer. And due to popular vote in a poll that a did a few months ago in my profile, the couple will be Sorcerer of Dark Magic x Dark Paladin.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I feel as my body finally awakens and I slowly open my eyes, only to close them quickly. The lights are way too bright wherever I am and I pray to Ra that somebody would turn them off. A groan leaves my mouth before I can stop it and I hear somebody walking into the room. My fingers curl around the sheets on the bed and my eyebrows furrow. The bed that I'm laying in is much too soft to be mine. I assume that Dark has something to do with this, considering that the magician was the last person that I remember seeing before passing out.<p>

I hear somebody shuffling around in the room before they stop at the side of the bed. Opening my eyes slowly, I see both Dark Magician and Dark Sage observing me. Both men have a grim look on their faces and it's scary how similar they look right now.

"Are you alright Magician of Black Chaos?" Dark Sage asked me in worry and resist the urge to roll my eyes.

I never found out why the old man continues to call me by my full name and it annoys me constantly. Moving closer to me, Dark Sage places his hand on my forehead. I feel a wave a magic wash over my body before a shiver worked its way through my body. I suddenly feel much better than I have in years, probably even decades.

Moving his hand away from my forehead, Dark Sage moves my chin up so that we're looking at each other. "Do you feel fine, Magician of Black Chaos?"

Scowling at the old sage, I say, "Yeah old man. I'm just peachy. I mean, I'm sitting in some crazy sage's bed, just waking up from being unconscious. So, what do you think?"

The Dark Sage frowns at me and signals Dark to leave for a minute. Dark looks at me in worry, as if he doesn't approve of leaving me alone. But Dark Magician just sighs and nods his head before leaving the room. The door closes softly behind him and silence settles in the room. The tension is stifling, making it difficult to breath.

The old man moves to sit in the chair next to the bed, which I assume that Dark had sat in while I was unconscious. This little fact confuses me for a second and my heart starts to pick up again. I'm not sure why I feel giddy all of a sudden but I take in a deep breath to calm down. There was no reason to get elated over the fact that Dark had been sitting next to me.

"Dark, do you know what happened to you?" the old sage asks softly.

Blinking a few times, I slowly shake my head. "No, I'm not aware. All that I remember is becoming very dizzy before passing out."

The sage and I stare at each other quietly, neither of us making a move to speak before the silence finally got to me. I try to sit up in the bed, only to be halted by Dark Sage. He shakes his head and signals me to lay back down. Groaning in annoyance, I do as he says.

The sage sighs deeply and rubs his temples. This makes him appear much older, something that I didn't think was possible. He looks at me and says, "You know Chaos, I think of you as my son. You remind me so much like my sons back at home. Powerful, stubborn, and hard-headed. But they have a good heart, like you. Willing to look out for their friends and family, even if it means that they have to go to the graveyard."

My eyebrows furrow as I take the Sage's words to heart. Dark Sage rarely talks of his sons and this fact surprises me. His sons were implied to be a subject that the older sage never wanted to talk about due to the fact that he may never see them again. The old man never fully explained why he suddenly decided to hang around me when he first showed up until today. Hearing this fact now though, I was strangely proud to be compared to the sage's sons. But I can't shake the feeling that there was something he wasn't telling me something.

I observe the sage silently. "What are you trying to say?"

The Dark Sage sighs and rubs his face with his hands. "You have found your mate Chaos. I believe that's why you've been suffering from dizzy spells. It was because your mind and body was trying to get used to the feeling of having another presence inside."

My head slowly nods as I take in this information. Looking up at Dark Sage, I tilt my head to the side. "Would you happen to know who my mate is?"

The Sage looks hesitant to share who my mate is, which causes a ft of burning rage to go through my body. I have just found the one thing that has been deemed impossible in the Monster Realm, and Dark Sage was willing to stand in-between all that? I don't think so.

Growling out threatening, I glare at the Sage. "I want to know who my mate is! _Now!_" I shout.

Dark Sage recoils back before he bows his head. Sighing in defeat, the Sage pushed back his white hair. "It is Dark Magician. He is your mate."

My eyes grew wide as I took in the sage's serious look. My breath comes in faster and faster until it feels like I can't breath at all. I start to hyperventilate and I curl my body into a ball. There is no way that we can be mates. It's impossible. I hate Dark and I'm pretty sure that he possesses some sort of dislike towards me too. My body tenses and I bow my head onto my knees. I vaguely heard Dark Sage curse before he places a hand on my back.

"Chaos, you need to calm down or you're going to kill yourself!" the Sage shouted.

Dark Sage leans down and began reciting ancient spells that were no longer in use. The old man's soothing voice surprisingly calms me down, slowly but surely. The hand on my back slowly starts to rub softly to relax me. Eventually, I am calm and I uncurl my body.

I try to wrap my head around the fact that I now have a mate. It is very rare for Duel Monsters to find their mate since there are over thousands, perhaps even millions, of monsters spread out across the land. The narrow minds of most Duel Monsters did nothing to help matters either.

Mates were very similar to the human version of soul mates. But there are some major differences as well. Mates were not forced to be together forever in the next life. But, most mates end up staying together when they reach the graveyard anyway due to the bond. The bond that two mates share can't be compared to any other relationship. That's why mates were thought be a myth, because such a bond couldn't be explained.

When finding a mate, there was no such thing as love at first sight. Two mates could look at each other and never know that they were mates. Two mates could even end up hating each other. But the bond between two mates can't be fulfilled if there is a vast amount of negative feelings floating around between the two,which explains why Dark and I never knew that we were mates. My hatred for the other magician must have been blocking the connection.

With all my thoughts rolling around in my head, I never notice when Dark sits next to me until he places his hand on top of mine. I jump at the contact and feel goosebumps appearing on my skin. I move my eyes up to gaze at Dark's. The emotion in his eyes were so intense, so much so that I have to duck my head down. My eyes just stare at out hands, which have become intertwined with each other. A soft laugh causes me to look at Dark again. My eyes lock with Dark's and before I could stop myself, I feel myself kiss him. I notice vaguely that his lips were soft, softer than I thought they would be. My eyes flutter shut and I fully take in the pleasure of kissing my mate. His lips mold with mine and feel his hands clasping mine in a tight hold, which weirdly didn't bother me.

I pull away slowly and gaze into his eyes. Several emotions are floating throughout, nearly drowning me due to how intense they are. Happiness, shyness, fear, lust, and love. So much love. Gasping, I grab the back of his head and pull his lips back to mine. This time, I feel an electric shock traveling through my body, causing me to shiver. Dark apparently feels the same strange feeling because he moans and grips onto my shoulders tightly. In the back of my mind, I can feel the bond finally forming and all the emotions that I've locked up inside releases itself. I moan happily and broke the kiss, placing my head on Dark's shoulder.

"It's finally happened," Dark sighs happily. I pull my head away and look at Dark in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I remark softly. Dark chuckled.

"You mean you really didn't know that we were mates? With the amount of time we fight everyday? We were like a married couple." Dark pecks my lips and lays me back on the bed while he cradles my head on his chest.

I laugh and breath in Dark's scent. "I guess you're right. But I hope you know, you're the wife."

I kiss his nose playfully before I start to doze off. It would probably take a couple of seconds for the other magician to process what I said. In the back of my mind, I vaguely hear Dark chuckle before he freezes.

"Wait, what?" Dark asks in outrage. I laugh in my head while Dark tries to wake me up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Editing this author's note too. **

**Again, thanks Yugisun for giving me the idea for continuing the story to the length that it's at now. And to those of you who have reviewed this story before I got into the habit of responding to reviews, thank you. Also, thank you to everyone who had favorited this story and added this to their story alert. **

* * *

><p>It has been a couple of months since Dark and I had mated with each other and they were possibly the best months of my life. I noticed that in the months after the bonding, I had calmed down considerably. I no longer felt that ever present anger that always lingered deep inside me. Instead, a calm air drifted over me and didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. It felt as though I was a new person.<p>

Now, I wouldn't be myself without picking a couple of fights with Dark. It's my specialty after all. And although Dark complains all the time about how much I love to pick a fight, I know that he appreciates it. In a sick sort of way, of course. And today just happens to be one of those days.

"CHAOS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Dark shouted from inside the house.

Dark barrels out of the house with his staff in hand. His eyes were gleaming with a bright intensity as he locked eyes with me. Snarling in anger, my mate starts charging towards me. He charges up his Dark Magic Attack and sends of one of the blasts towards my head. Luckily, I dodge his magic attack in time. Too bad the same could be said to the trees behind me. A smile came to my face as the adrenaline of the fight energizes my body.

Nowadays, Dark keeps sulking around the house and I decided that I needed to get his mind off it. You see, a couple of months ago, a good friend of ours was summoned by some amateur duelist and we haven't seen her since. This friend, Dark Magician Girl, was Dark's best friend and his student. Dark had taught Dark Magician Girl everything he knows about fighting. And so, when she was summoned, Dark was supportive but I knew better. He was worried about his student but he didn't wish to show it in fear that Dark Magician Girl would realize it. So, I just kept quiet about it.

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Dark shouts out.

I duck quickly as Dark's magic blast grazes my hair. I look behind me only to jump when yet another blast came towards me. My eyes grow wide in horror.

_"Perhaps I went a little overboard,"_ I think to myself.

I get ready to unleash my own barrage of attacks when I feel Dark's attack collide with my lower back. Hissing, I clutch my back and fall to the ground. The burn that resulted from the attack seems to get worse because the pain steadily increases. The sound of footsteps cause me to look up. Dark is staring at me, his stoic expression giving away nothing. But I know better. Looking into his eyes, I see fear and victory shining brightly. Dark was always more noble than I was, worrying about his opponent even if his life was in jeopardy. Of course, there are several opponents that he has fought against that never recieved that honor.

I smirk and hold out my hand, signaling him to help me up. Dark grips my hand and pulls me up. My body didn't seem to agree with the sudden move and all of my strength leaves me for a couple of seconds. I slump onto Dark's chest, groaning as the tingling in my back grows.

"Dark, I think you put a little too much power into that last blast," I moaned out.

I know that I'm overreacting and that a simple blast can't weaken me this much and it seems like Dark realizes this too. Of course, Dark is always willing to pamper me. My arms tighten around his neck, but that only seems to zap more of my strength out of my body. I groan in exhaustion and hit the back of his neck, demanding attention. Dark chuckles and picks me bridal style.

I raise my eyebrow at Dark and say, "You better not be getting any ideas magician. You're still the wife in this relationship."

Dark smiled and blushed brightly. He gave me a nod, his smile growing even larger. My arms curl around my mate's neck and I pull him in close. My eyes flutter shut as our lips graze against each other. My lips part slightly and a small puff of air leaves my mouth. Dark shivers and tightens his arms around me.

"Master? MASTER!"

Dark and I jump slightly at the sudden exclamation and break out kiss. Dark turns his head and freezes. Slight shock causes me to look at Dark for a while. I have never seen my mate look so surprised before, not even when I'm involved. I try to peek over his shoulder but Dark doesn't seem to notice. I finally find an angle where I can see over his shoulder and I also freeze in surprise.

Standing right behind us is Dark Magician Girl. We had believed that she was in the graveyard and that the Reaper had gotten to her. And judging by her appearance, it looks like she barely got away. She has a couple cuts and bruises scattered along her body and her outfit is ripped slightly in places but she looks to be in good shape other than that. Well, in as good shape as someone can be after being attacked by the Reaper. She's smiling brightly and before I could say anything, Dark Magician Girl comes and hugs Dark tightly, causing Dark to accidentally drop me. I fall to the ground and land on my butt, causing me to hiss in annoyance.

My eyes move back up at Dark and his student. She was currently hanging off of his neck, whispering soft words into _my_ mate's neck. I snarl and can barely hold myself back from wanting to rip Dark Magician Girl away from my mate.

"_This girl is too close to my mate."_ Scowling, I brush off any loose debris on my person and stare at the two.

Dark Magician Girl is mumbling complete nonsense but I catch some of the words. "…so glad…worried…graveyard…Reaper almost…"

Dark hugs her even tighter, which causes her to come even closer to his body. My eyes narrow and cough loudly. Dark seems to notice my displeasure and he separates himself from Dark Magician Girl. She smiles happily at her master and places her hands on his chest, much to my chagrin. He smiles gently at his student and sighs.

"I'm so happy that you're okay. I was worried that…," say Dark before he cuts off his statement, letting his words hang in the wind.

"I know master. I'm sorry that I've worried you," Dark Magician Girl says sadly.

I stare at the two as they continue to talk softly to each other. I observe the younger girl closely, noticing how close she is to _my _mate. Her eyes are fluttering and I notice that Dark seems to be hypnotised. I growl softly, sneering at Dark when he looks at me in confusion. Dark frowns and talks to his student quietly before moving towards me. I assume that he says something about talking to me for a second but for some reason, I feel a tightness in my chest. I push away the feeling, recognizing it as jealously. Unsure on how I can be jealous of Dark's pathetic pupil, I wasn't sure.

"Are you alright Chaos?" I look at Dark and tilt my head in a sarcastic way.

"I don't know Dark, am I?" I snap back at him. Dark flinches back and frowns at me.

Dark grabs onto my shoulder and observes me before he sighs. I can feel his presence in my mind, gently looking through my thoughts to find out what was wrong. Before I can block my mind off, Dark pulls the memory and watches it silently. I can sense jealousy course through my veins, signaling that Dark has found the memory. When he is done watching it, he looks at me in shock and outrage.

"How can you be so fucking STUPID Chaos?" Dark screams at me while smacking my shoulder.

Dark glares at me with his arms crossed. He shakes his head in disapproval. Hurt and anger flows through me. I can't believe how Dark can't see why my emotions are acting this way. If he would just open his eyes, he would see that his student is hanging off of him like some cheap whore. Dark grabs onto my arm and my nostrils flare in anger.

Scowling, I grab Dark's hand and push him away. "How can I be stupid? No Dark, you're the stupid one!"

I shake my head at him and walk towards the cabin that Dark and I stay in. I hear my mate shouting but I ignore him. To make sure that Dark didn't peek in on my thoughts and actions, I close my side of the bond. In the back of my head, I can feel two sets of eyes burning into my skull. The anger inside of me starts to bubble to the surface and before I could stop it, I blast the closest thing I can find, which unfortunately happens to be the door.

Blind by my own anger, I stomp into the house and move into the kitchen. As I walk by the living room, several vases and pictures and trembling due to my magic pulsing outward. I collapse into the nearest chair I can find in the kitchen and before I can stop myself, I feel tears streaming my face. I rarely ever cry, especially in front of someone else. The tight feeling in my chest is still present and I suck in a large breath. A sob rang through the empty room and it sounds much louder then it should. Gritting my teeth, I pound my fist against table and throw my staff across the kitchen.

The sound of glass breaking reaches my ears and I look up to see one of our pictures on the floor. My staff is right near the broken glass, so I assume that my staff is to blame. Standing up, my feet stumble around the room and I kneel near the broke picture frame. Glass digs into my unguarded hands and blood soon soaks both my hands and the floor. Pulling out the photo from the broken glass with shaking hands, I hold in a sob. The picture was one that a good friend of mine took. It was the time when we were at Valkyria's to earn her blessing about our bond. She told me she was happy for me and followed up with taking several pictures of us. Magician's Valkyria- we just call her Valkyria- loves to take pictures of us and as much as Dark says he hates having his picture taken, I know that he's just shy and he is willing to take pictures with me.

Memories of the good times fill my head and I pick myself up from the mess. Perhaps I went a little bit overboard. It is understandable that Dark Magician Girl would be happy to see her master again. After all, she had been stuck in the graveyard for a few months now. I decide that I need to apologize to Dark for not trusting him. I know that he will never betray me, especially for his younger student. Grabbing my staff, I sent off several spell to clean up the mess. In seconds, the kitchen looks as good as new. The picture frame and the glass are no longer broken on the floor. Performing another spell, the burning in my hands goes away and my hands are clean of the blood that was just there.

Looking around at the room, I nod my head when I deem everything to be in top shape. I walk out of the kitchen and move to the window to see if Dark Magician Girl had left. However, the image that I saw wasn't what I was hoping to see.

My mate's lips were connecting with someone other than me.

Dark Magician Girl's hands are rubbing my mate's arms while he grips her shoulders tightly. Another flash of pure, unadulterated rage fills my mind. The betrayal hurt me badly. I never thought that Dark would do this to me. In the back of my mind, I can feel the ground shaking under me and I guess that Dark and his student feel it too because I vaguely hear shouts outside. Before I can stop it, a scream tore from my throat and I could feel my body teleporting from the cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This author's note is just a reminder to myself as to what chapters I've updated and which I haven't. But thank you anyone who is reading the revised version of this. I should have the rest finish in the next two weeks at the latest. **

* * *

><p><em>(Dark's POV)<em>

I watch as Chaos storms into the cabin and I know that I'm in trouble after Dark Magician Girl leaves. Sighing in aggravation, I turn back to my pupil and notice that there is a gleam shining in her eyes. But as soon as it appeared, it is gone. Warning bells start going off in my head but I quickly push them away. Chaos is starting to have too much of an effect over my subconscious.

_"It probably means nothing," _I think to myself.

Judging by Dark Magician Girl's body language, she looks completely upset about something. But whether that was because of me or Chaos, I'm not sure. It doesn't matter to me though. Dark Magicina Girl was a sweet, compassionate girl who wouldn't hurt a fly. And she sure wouldn't try to do those trifling things that Chaos had been thinking of. He was just jealous over nothing.

She is probably upset for the both of us, since she did witness our fight. She always worried over me, even when I told her continuously that she didn't need to do that. A sniffle breaks me out of my thoughts and I look at Dark Magician Girl in worry. My student is starting to cry again, tears collecting at the corner of her eyes. Before I can stop myself, my hands are gently rubbing Dark Magician Girl's shoulders. I'm sure exactly how to comfort her, so I just stay beside her as the silence drift between us.

My student looks at me with large, blue eyes and asks, "Dark, is everything okay between you and Chaos?"

I'm exactly sure how to answer without causing my pupil to worry about me. I decide that for now, she doesn't need to know what is going on between me and Chaos. So, I just nod and turn my head towards the house. The sound of breaking glass causes me to wince and my attention turns back to Dark Magician Girl. The gleam that was in her eyes earlier is back and it's brighter than before. One of her hands move up to my face and it just stays there. I vaguely notice how soft it was, despite how much she fights in duels. One of my hands moves to cradle the hand on my face. Our eyes lock and I feel as if I can't move.

I breath in deeply and the atmosphere changes drastically. In the blink of an eye, Dark Magician Girl's lips are on mine. Frozen in shock, all I can do is stand there while she continues to kiss me. I move my hand back to her shoulders, finally getting back some of my mind. My first reaction is to push her away but before I can, I feel as if I can't get enough. My lips move against my will and I find that I can't move my body at all. My eyes caught her's and I notice that they are shining brightly. They only shine as bright as they are now when she's performing magic.

I double my efforts to get loose from whatever hold she had over me but it seems like I've underestimated my student's magic. Judging how hard it is for me to overpower her, she must have attached some of her magic inside of my magical core. A curse went off in my mind before I growl deep in my throat.

A magician's magical core is where his or her magic is stored. A magical core can only hold one type of magical presence though. And because a magician's magic is different from one to the next, the core can easily tell when there is a presence that doesn't belong. And so, similar to how white blood cells fight off a disease, the core sends out waves similar to antibodies to attack and destroy the rogue magic. But if the magic isn't destroyed, it can leave a magician weak and vulnerable, since it often latches onto the center of the core.

Digging deep inside of myself, I notice that there is a trace of magic that didn't belong to me hanging around. I immediately know this is her's, since Chaos would never place his own magic inside of me, no matter what. Taking in a deep breath, I prepare myself to put all of my magic into pushing her away when a sudden burst of magic startles me. It obviously catches Dark Magician Girl off guard as well, because her concentration of whatever spell she has placed on me is broken. Taking this as a sign, I break the connection her magic has on me and push her away.

She falls to the ground while I stumble away. Gritting my teeth, I pick up my staff that I had somehow dropped sometime ago. I can feel my anger struggling to move to the surface but I push it back for now. My attention moves back to Dark Magician Girl. She looks so vulnerable and weak that I almost think against being angry with her. However, I know that I shouldn't let her off the hook just yet. She dared to force her feelings onto me. Even worse, she tried to manipulate my very will against me.

"What the hell do you-"

I was suddenly cut off by the ground rumbling. The tremors are small at first but they grow exponentially quickly. Dark Magician Girl is screaming loudly and tries to grab onto whatever is closest to her. My mate quickly came to mind and I turn my attention moves to the cabin, where I notice Chaos glaring in our direction. A pit of fear settles in my stomach and before I can think to go to the house, an inhuman scream rips through the air. The scream causes my eardrums to nearly pop and I had to stop my hands from covering my ears. I close my eyes for a few seconds to organize my thoughts. Opening my eyes once and looking at the window, I notice that there is a glimmer surrounding Chaos right before his disappears.

The rumbling continues on for several more minutes before everything finally calms down. An eerie silence fills the air and the only sounds that I could make out is my harsh panting and my rapidly beating heart. Looking around at the area, there didn't seem to be any extreme damage. A few small trees have fallen over but nowhere nearby. Once I am sure that I have stable footing, I stand up and move towards the cabin. Dark Magician Girl's voice is floating in the back of my mind and her magic is even trying to weave its way back into my body but I ignore her attempts to stop me. I decide to take precautions and I set up a mental wall over my magical core. I can feel her still trying to get my attention and she even starts poking at the wall that I've set up but nothing is going stopping me right now. The only thing that matters right now is finding my mate and make sure he is okay. My hand reaches for the doorknob only to realize that it's not there.

_"Chaos must have blasted it down,"_ I thought to himself.

I can tell just by stepping inside that Chaos was barely able to reign in his anger. The inside of the cabin is completely destroyed. Picture frames and glass scatter the floor. The walls are cracked and I can feel the foundation groaning with each step I take. Stuffing from the sofas are spilling out onto the floor due to several deep cuts along the furniture. It looks as though nothing was spared in Chaos' rage. I reach the window where I saw Chaos standing and my hand unconsciously caresses the sill. I clench my fists and make my way out of the cabin.

Dark Magician Girl sees me as I leave the cabin and she runs up towards me. "Master, what happened? Is Chaos alright?"

I can see that she was worried about Chaos and that surprises me a little but I shake off the feeling. I brush off her hands, which have somehow found their way onto my chest.

"Yeah. He teleported before the rumbling got any worse. He should be fine," I remark more to myself then to my student.

Walking away from Dark Magician Girl, I decide that I need to find Chaos before his anger gets out of hand. A hand shoots out and grabs a hold of my arm. Turning my head, I notice that my pupil is staring at me with tears in her eyes. Her lip is quivering and I have to force my head to look away. Shaking off her hand, I continue to walk towards the forest.

"What is it about Chaos that I don't have?" Dark Magician Girl exclaims, stopping me in my tracks.

My eyes narrow in defense and I give her a pointed look. "Chaos is everything. He's my mate. And that's all there is to it."

I turn and continue towards Valkyria's house, not waiting to see Dark Magician Girl's reaction. I can hear sobs from behind me but at the moment, they don't matter as much as finding my mate does. Unfortunately, my student didn't seem to agree with me. Her magic reaches out to grab my arms, trying to hold me back. Ignoring it at first, I continue on since I'm physically stronger then her. By now, I know that I'm dragging her along with me since I can literally feel the dirt that is being pushed away by her feet. As her attempts continue on, my anger starts to grow. A hand touching my chest is the last straw and I finally snap.

"Do you not understand that_ my mate_ is somewhere out there in pain? I _need_ to find him!" I stare at her for several seconds before I'm sure that she understands my message.

I turn my back to her one more time but stop before I start to teleport. "Dark Magician Girl. You are a beautiful girl, you really are. But I'm already taken. Chaos is my life now. And if you can't accept that, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Forever," I say to her softly.

I didn't have to elaborate on what I meant, because I can tell she knows what I mean. Her uneven breathing reaches my ears and I know that she grieving right now. And as much as I would love to comfort her and just hold her in my arms, Chaos is more important right now. Deciding that it's best for me to leave, I teleport to Valkyria's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So pretty much, if there isn't an author's note at the beginning of the rest of the chapters, then I haven't rewritten it yet. **

**But thanks to anyone who has favorited this story :D Now, onward! **

* * *

><p><em>(Chaos' POV)<em>

I am still screaming at the top of my lungs, even after I've teleported away from the cabin. My voice trembles as my scream eventually quiets down. In the back of my mind, I notice that I'm still floating in mid-air but I don't care. My attention is currently on the other magician that I'm in front of right now. Valkyria is staring at me with wide eyes, surprise written all over her face. I finally feel my magic move back inside of me and I fall in a heap to the floor. Valkyria stands in shock for a couple of seconds before she rushes over to help me.

Magician's Valkyria is a very good friend of mine. She was the only friend I had back in our days of training. The first day of training camp, Valkyria and I were paired up as partners. She helped me keep my temper in check throughout the training regimen and I helped her control her magic. We soon became friends and the rest is history. Many monsters say that she is very similar to me personality-wise. Hard-headed, stubborn, and a smartass. Not to mention, she has a temper that even puts mine to shame. But she was fiercely loyal and she is always there when I need a shoulder to lean on.

"Chaos? Are you alright?" Valkyria asks in worry.

Valkyria pulls me to my feet and picks me up from the floor. She helps me lay down on the couch and I slump into the cushions. I watch as she runs to the kitchen and I take this time to collect my thoughts. My mind works its way back to the cabin and I scowl. I could hardly believe that my mate, _my_ mate, had kissed that _bitch._ I don't even realize that my magic somehow escapes my body until I faintly hear the sound of rattling furniture. My teeth grit together and my fists clench to the point of pain.

I flinch when I hear the sound of glass breaking nearby. Snapping out of my stupor, I look around to see that Valkyria's living room is trembling from my outburst. My eyes move towards the doorway to see Valkyria watching me carefully. She walks into the living room and hands me a glass of water. I take it and move over, letting her have a seat on the couch. Silence floats between us and I fiddle with my glass, trying to figure out someway to break the silence.

"What happened between you and Dark?" Valkyria asks timidly.

My head turns towards her and my eyebrow is raised. "What makes you think Dark has something to do with it?" I ask sarcastically.

Valkyria smiles sadly and grasps onto my hand. "Because only Dark can get that kind of reaction out of you."

My eyes narrow now and I ask, "And what reaction is that?"

Her smile falls somewhat while she says, "He's the only one that can bring out the pure, blind rage inside of you."

I open my mouth, ready to say differently, when I freeze. Memories flood my mind and I find that what Valkyria said is true. All of my best and worst moments of my life involved my mate in some way. Dark is the only person who can bring out any pure emotion out of me, whether it was rage or love. And I never noticed it until now. I chuckle bitterly to myself.

The two of us sit in silence again, only this time it was peaceful and not tense. All of a sudden, a banging rings through the house. Valkyria and I look towards the door in curiosity before I turn towards her. She shrugs her shoulders and walks to the door. When the door opens, I feel the anger from before rushing back.

How dare that _wench _come here after what she's done? Before I can control myself, I send out a magic blast, hoping that it at least leaves a nasty burn. The fucking magician must have expected that to happen though, because a shield appears all of a sudden to intercept my attack. My blast explodes when it makes contact with the shield, spreading debris across the room. Smoke covers the entire living room and I can vaguely hear the sound of the shield rotating, working its magic.

"Damn Negate Attack," I curse to myself.

As the smoke clears, I take my fighting stance, ready to fight at a moment's notice. Valkyria notices this and she steps between us quickly. "Chaos, don't do this. She's not worth it."

A sneer works its was onto my face. "This _bitch_ deserves everything I throw at her."

Dark Magician Girl stands in the entrance way with a miserable look on her face. I laugh on the inside, happy that she is at least in some sort of pain after what she did. Ra knows she deserves it. She tries to walk into the house but I swiftly get that idea out of her head by attacking her again. This time, she didn't have a trap card to help her and I know it from her posture. Dark Magician Girl is thrown out of the house onto the lawn.

A groan leaves her mouth before she sits up. Her face is twisted in pain and a large burn mark was starting to appear on her left arm. She looks up at me, her eyes wide. She looks generally surprised, as if she didn't think I would attack her again.

_"Glad that I proved that thought wrong,"_ I think in my head.

An evil smirk is on my face now and I'm walking towards Dark Magician Girl, fully ready to end her existence when Valkyria interferes. "Chaos, stop! Think about this before you do something that you're going to regret!"

I shake my head, not able to think of one reason as to why I would end up regretting this. I take in Dark Magician Girl's scared expression and burn the image in my memory. I know I'm going to enjoy this and I didn't want to miss a second of it. The anger inside of me wants to end it quickly, but I shake my head. No, I'm going to be slow and torture her until she's begging me to kill her. Perhaps I'll burn her slowly while I hear her scream in agony. Or maybe I'll just send blast after blast at her body until she collapses in defeat. Many ideas flood my mind, each one better than the last. When I finally decide on an idea, I point my staff towards her, the first spell on my lips when I'm suddenly hit with a burning sensation in my side and sent flying back into Valkyria's house.

I fall to the floor and grip my side. The burning is spreading quickly until my entire right side is numb from pain. I pull my hand away to see blood and burnt clothing on my hand. Looking up, my eyes widen in horror and betrayal. Dark is staring at me with an undistinguishable look on his face. But I can recognize the emotions shining in his eyes, anger being the dominant force.

My mate attacked me. And judging by the look, he would do it again if the time rises. This thought is revolving around in my head and I can't wrap my mind around it. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Dark helping his student off of the ground.

_"Oh, so he'll leave his mate, who is bleeding, on the floor while he helps his whore of a student. Lovely mate you chose Chaos," _my thoughts say to me. I sneer in agreement.

I stagger to my feet and hobble as best as I can to Valkyria. She gingerly take a hold of my side and heals me as carefully as she can. Healing burns is the one thing that our magic can't do very well. For some reason, heat and magic doesn't mix. Why that is, I don't know. Add that factor with a magician who basically sucks with healing spells and you have a catastrophe.

Valkyria has known for a long time that healing isn't her thing. She is more of a defense person, which somehow doesn't add up with me but I brush off the logic every time I even think about it. But unfortunately, Valkyria is my only option for healing right now since my mate wants to go help his little student and make sure she's all right. I scoff at his values. I really do.

The tension in the air is even thicker then before. I look around at the three other magicians. Valkyria and I are standing in the doorway of Valkyria's house while Dark and Dark Magician Girl stand next to each other outside the house. A bad feeling is settling in my stomach and I don't like it. I can tell that Dark doesn't like it either, because he's fidgeting around way too much. Dark Magician Girl is tense with fear and her eyes are shifting back and forth from me to Valkyria. I clench my fists, the silence slowly getting to me.

Valkyria sighs and finally steps out between up. "Alright everyone. We need to end this NOW. Go inside, Sit down, get situated, and get ready to talk. Nobody is leaving until we set things straight."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This author's note actually has some relevance instead of just showing that this chapter has been rewritten. I am currently thinking about adding an epilogue to this story. It probably won't be long though, but I may end up doing it. **

* * *

><p><em>(Chaos' POV)<em>

Valkyria glares at the three of us, especially Dark and I. She always seems to get so passionate about an issue when it concerns Dark and I. Sometimes, she gets more passionate about it than we do. Groaning out a sigh, I roll my eyes but head towards the couch. I lean against the couch arm, staring at Dark and Dark Magician Girl in indifference. Both of their stances show that they are uncomfortable and would rather be somewhere else right now. And I really don't blame them, since Valkyria really is making the whole situation more awkward than it really should be.

Dark's eyes catch mine and he smiles at me slightly. I just stare back at him and watch as the smile on his face drops. A flash of hurt shines in his eyes and mentally roll my eyes. Dark always seems to get hurt over the littlest things. My eyes move over to Dark Magician Girl and I smirk inwardly as she fidgets under my gaze.

A cough gets our attention and we all look back at Valkyria, who is still glaring and pointing towards the sofa. Dark and Dark Magician Girl quickly move inside to sit down. In the back of my mind, I notice that Dark Magician Girl is separating Dark and I. A growl is bubbling in my throat and it takes everything inside of me to control myself from basically ripping her up to pieces. This girl is starting to get on my last nerve.

Valkyria obviously recognizes my look because she's watching me with a dangerous glint in her eyes. A shiver works its way through my body. I never understand where my fear of Valkyria came from, but I know that she has the potential to basically destroy me if I ever was to let my guard down around her. And I'm not exactly crazy about visiting the graveyard anytime soon.

"Now, you guys are going to talk. I'm going to the kitchen. And I _will_ know if you all don't talk. So, I'd advise you all to talk," Valkyria states stiffly, mainly looking at both Dark and I.

I nod at her and she nods back. Walking into the kitchen, she points at all of us one more time before moving out of sight. The three of us sit in silence for the next few minutes before Dark Magician Girl sighs sadly. I look at her in distaste while Dark watches her in sympathy. Rolling my eyes, I stand up and move over to lean against the wall while keeping my gaze on Dark Magician Girl. Her gaze moves from me to the floor quickly before she timidly lifts her eyes back up to me. It's a wonder how she's a magician when she can't even keep her eyes on me without looking back the floor. But I don't blame her, since I am one of the most powerful magicians in the Monster Realm. Behind Dark Paladin and Sorceror of Dark Magic of course, but that's besides the point.

"I'm sorry Chaos," she says so softly that I almost think that her voice was just in my head.

I move my head up slowly, observing Dark Magician Girl for the first time in a while. Her eyes were glistening with tears and her lip is quivering slightly. I can judge by her body language that she truly was sorry for what she did. And as much as I hate to admit it, I can feel guilt settling itself in the pit of my stomach. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dark placing a hand on Dark Magician Girl's shoulder. My body ignores my brain and starts to move towards the two. My eyes lock with Dark's and the corner of my mouth twitches as a smile threatens to come to my face. Dark smiles back at me and my hand joins his on Dark Magician Girl's shoulder.

"It's alright Dark Magician Girl. I realize that you were in the graveyard for the last two months and had no way of knowing that Dark and I were mates," I say gently.

And I find that as I speak these words that I'm speaking the truth. And although I was still mad at the both of them for betraying my trust, I find that I can easily forgive them. It feels as if a large weight has been lifted from my shoulders. However, there is something nagging me in the back of my head and I find that I can't hold the question back.

"Well, I understand why you kissed Dark. But what I _don't_ understand…why didn't you stop her from kissing you Dark?" I find myself asking.

Dark stares at me, his eyes wide. I can see apprehension swimming in his eyes and that nearly makes me want to take back my question. However, I know that I have to find out why this happened. And nothing in my conscious is going to stop me. I vaguely hear Dark Magician Girl suck in a deep breath and this sends warning bells off in my head. My attention flips back to Dark and I notice he is biting his bottom lip. He always seems to do that when he's nervous, no matter the situation. He's even done it on the dueling field, he's just more stealthy about it.

Dark sighs and clasps his hands together. He looks me meekly in the eye and says, "Dark Magician Girl placed a spell on me that I couldn't break. So, I was forced to kiss her."

My eyes widen in surprise before looking at Dark Magician Girl. She bows her head in shame and my eyes narrow. My mind can't wrap around the idea of Dark Magician Girl being able to get Dark under a spell. She's much weaker than him, both in fighting and magic skills. Add to the fact that Dark taught her everything about battling. Now, I could understand if she used a spell or trap card to help her but Dark Magician Girl rarely carries spells on her person. Looking at the both of them, I could tell that something wasn't adding up.

"Something else happened and you guys aren't telling me. I want to know. _Now_," I growl out.

The two of them start to squirm under my gaze and it takes all of my self control to not attack them. Then, Dark lets out a shaky breath and says, "Any other time, you would be correct. But Dark Magician Girl attached her magic to my magical core. That's why I couldn't break away."

I feel myself freeze as his words process in my mind. The silence was deafening around us. My mind doesn't want to believe what Dark has told me and for a couple of seconds, I even imagine that what I heard was just in my head. However, the fear shining in Dark and Dark Magician Girl eyes tells me othewise. I can feel the anger from earlier coming to the surface again and as much as I want to let my magic burn the two of them to a crisp, I rein it back inside for now. My eyes slide shut and I concentrate on breathing. Once I'm sure that my magic is as under control as I can get it to be, I open my eyes again.

"And how, exactly, was she able to get her magic anywhere _near_ your core?" I say calmly while griping my staff tightly. I can vaguely feel magic flowing from my body into my staff, so much so that it was starting to shake slightly.

Dark stands up quickly, reaching out to me. Before he could touch me though, my magic materializes in front of me and smacks his hand away. Dark stares at me in surprise while he hold his hand. Hurt flashes in his eyes and I takes all of my control to not laugh as him bitterly. My eyes narrow at him and I look at him in anger and betrayal.

You see, when a magician's magic touches another's magical core, it's the ultimate sign of trust. It was much more sacred than even a bonding ceremony. This is because a magician can be easily controlled when another type of magic connects with their core. The magical core is extremely sensitive and that's why it's important for a magician to protect it at any cost. But the fact that Dark let his guard _that much_ for Dark Magician Girl to slip her magic into him….it's despicable. He's _never_ been that off guard, not even around me. And that's what hurts me the most.

I look at the two before shaking my head. I can understand why Dark Magician Girl would do it, I probably would do the same thing had I been in the same situation, as much as I hate to admit it. But what I don't understand is why Dark never let me get that close to him. I push down my jealously and grief for now and decide that I can't stay here without the risk of killing somebody. I gather my magic back inside of me and I teleport somewhere that I feel that I have to go back to. Right before I leave, the sight of Dark's tears stay in my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Last chapter to be rewritten. I've decided to include an epilogue to this story cause I want to end this on a happy note. **

* * *

><p><em>(Dark's POV)<em>

I can feel tears coming to my eyes as Chaos looks at me in anger and betrayal. I know that this time, I really have screwed things up and I'm not even sure if I can fix things this time. I look at Dark Magician Girl, who is pretty much feeling the same emotions that I am. My attention turns back to Chaos, who was glowing, signaling that he was about to teleport. I start to run towards Chaos when the glow get brighter. But before I can reach out to him, he's already gone. A wind whips around the living room before everything settles.

Tears start to fall from my eyes and I hold in a sob. Behind me, Dark Magician Girl is crying softly and I clench my eyes shut. I can't look at her right now, because I'm pretty sure that I will end up taking out my anger on her. I curse under my breath and rub my eyes roughly. I wipe away some of the tears that had slipped from my eyes.

"What the _fuck_ did you two do?" Valkyria growls out behind us.

I snap my head to look at Valkyria. She has a scowl on her face and she is pointing her staff at me. Her eyes were blazing and I can practically feel the anger of her magic. I can see where Chaos gets his temper from. Or perhaps it's the other way around. My eyes stay trained on Valkyria's staff and I make sure not to make any sudden moves. I know from experience that Valkyria is very "trigger happy". That was the first and last time I would EVER goad Valkyria to attack me. Dark Magician Girl is as still as I am, her eyes moving back and forth between Valkyria and her staff.

"Dark. You had better fix this _now_. Go find Chaos, explain things to him, and make up. Neither of you deserve to be miserable, especially Chaos," Valkyria says gently.

Valkyria's eyes are shining due to her unshed tears. I know that Chaos and her are best friends and she will do anything to make him happy, even if it means letting me-the person who hurt Chaos in the first place- go and find him. She lowers her staff slowly before moving out of the way, signaling me to leave her house. I grab my staff and head to the door before stopping. I turn to face the two females and I smile grimly.

"Thanks for trying to help Valkyria. It means a lot to me," I say.

Valkyria nods and gives me a tiny smile. "Of course. You two idiots need someone to help you out once in a while," she says sadly.

I smile and move my gaze to Dark Magician Girl. She has her staff in hand and starts to walk towards me when Valkyria suddenly grabs a hold of her arm. A glare comes to both of their faces. I can feel their magic start to crack in the air. The tension has come back, only this time it is much more stifling.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" Valkyria says while raising her eyebrow.

"I'm going to help Dark. I owe it to him since I got him in this mess," Dark Magician Girl says confidently.

Valkyria lets out a mocking laugh, causing Dark Magician Girl to frown. "Do you really think that _you_ can help? After what you did, you'll be lucky if Chaos even wants to be in the same region as you. I think you've helped enough."

Dark Magician Girl whimpers sadly while looking towards me for help. Her eyes are shining brightly, silently begging me to see the situation her way. I bite my lip and look away. In this case, I know that Valkyria is speaking the truth. I don't blame Dark Magician Girl because she didn't know the consequences. But taking her along with me will only spell disaster and I don't want to take that chance.

Sighing, I say, "Valkyria is right Dark Magician Girl. I can't risk taking you with me. You should stay here with Valkyria."

Dark Magician Girl looks at me in devastation. I turn my head away, not wanting to see her heartbroken look. I'm already drowning in the guilt of letting down my mate. The things that I've done wrong are floating around inside me and I don't want to add denying my student to the mix.

I walk out of the house, the tension of the living room nearly choking me. Making my way into the yard, I look around. In the back of my mind, I try to think of places that Chaos would possibly go to. That left over a half dozen places and I'm not sure that I have that kind of time. Deciding to go with my gut instinct, I teleport to Dark Sage's house. He was like a father to the both of us, especially Chaos although we never found out why he prefers him to me.

The wind circles around me and next thing I know, I'm standing right outside Dark Sage's house. And by the looks of him, he was expecting me. His expression is grave and it slightly creeps me out. His eyes seem to be looking straight through me and I shiver from head to toe.

"Chaos is not here," Dark Sage says. My eyes widen at the confession.

Dark Sage sighs and moves towards me. He lays his hand on my shoulder and pushes my hair behind my ear with his other hand. My eyes trail back up to Dark Sage's and I see sadness and regret. My head tilts in confusion and my question must have been evident because the Dark Sage sighs ruefully.

"You seem to forget Dark, that I'm your future self. Things in my reality were similar to the events taking place now," Dark Sage says sadly.

I look at Dark Sage in surprise and notice just how old he really looks for the first time since I had met him. His wrinkles seem more pronounced now than they ever had been before. For the first time, I saw Dark Sage more as myself than just some other wizard. And I can tell from his emotions that he has been though this too. However, his expression makes me think that his situation ended much worse than mine.

"Well, if he's not here, where is he?" I ask, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Dark Sage smiles gently and cradles my face. "I would say look in the mountains. In my reality, I found Chaos there. Just….be sure you know what you're going into and what you're willing to lose."

I smile too and nod. "I'm sure. Chaos is worth everything in the world and more."

Dark Sage nods and removes his hand from my face. He starts to move away from me when I grab his hand suddenly. We both stop for a moment, just staring at each other before I move my gaze away.

"Why aren't you with your mate anymore?" I ask softly.

Dark Sage stills and watches me closely. His face is expressionless and that scares me a little. I've always known myself to be full of emotion, especially when Chaos is concerned. And so, to see my future-self stoic about this subject is…disheartening to say the least.

"I ended up bring Dark Magician Girl with me. And that turned out to be a huge mistake. She…led me astray and seduced me. Chaos found us and before I could stop him, he killed my student and then himself," Dark Sage says gently.

My breath nearly stops when I hear this. The thought of Chaos killing himself…I can't even imagine it. Chaos is so prideful and strong-willed, and to hear from my future self that his mate killed himself is unbelievable. It kind of makes me wonder if the Chaos in this reality will do that too. My heart nearly clenches at the thought and air can't seem to come into my lungs fast enough. The Dark Sage places a hand on my back, trying desperately to soothe me in some way. My eyes water before I cough several times. I feel myself calm after a while and I take in a deep breath.

"So, I should go to the mountains?" I ask cautiously.

Dark Sage nods at me and points east. "You will be more successful if you head towards the Blue Eyes White Dragon's den. Blue and his brothers will probably know his whereabouts."

I smile at my future-self and shake his hand. He smiles back and backs away from me. Concentrating as best as I can at the moment, I teleport to the mountains in the direction the Dark Sage designated.

When my eyes open seconds later, I find myself right outside of Blue's den. The Blue-Eyes White Dragons are actually three brothers that live together in the mountains. The three brothers consist of Aoi (the oldest), Blue (the second oldest), and Azul (the youngest). Chaos and I met these three a long time ago on the battling field when the pharaoh battled against Seto Kiaba. Well, technically, I met them first. I just introduced Chaos to them after the duel and the four of them hit it off. Especially Blue and Chaos. Their friendship is similar to Chaos' and Valkyria's, the only difference is that Blue is male and Valkyria is female.

"Dark, what are you doing here?" I look up to see Blue standing in the entrance way of the den.

I run up to Blue and tug him outside. "I don't have a lot of time right now Blue. Do you happen to know where Chaos is right now?" I ask quickly, blushing as Blue stares at me closely.

Blue eyes me up and down before huffing out a breath. "I can try to find him but I won't guarantee anything," he growls out.

Judging by his tone, he knows what is currently going on between Chaos and I. The dragons are known to be very wise and they have various sources where they get their information from. Blue is one of the few dragons who can obtain information himself using telepathy and "the voices of nature", as he calls it. So, it really doesn't surprise me that Blue had, at some time, listened in on our conversations. And as much as I would love to just explain myself to Blue, I don't have time.

Blue closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath before letting out a mighty roar. His roar made the mountains rumble in response and I am barely able to keep steady. Blue lighting flashes in the sky and I am barely able to dodge a lightning strike that comes down right above my head. The sound waves vibrate for several minutes before they finally cease and Blue opens his eyes again.

"He is at a cabin about fifty miles away from here," Blue states with a stoic expression on his face. I nod and turn to teleport when an electric shock hit me in the back. I howl in pain and clutch my back while glaring at Blue. He glares back in distaste and says, "That what you get for putting Chaos through all of this shit. Now, go fix your mess."

I roll my eyes and hiss out a spell to take away some of the stinging pain in my back. The Blue-Eyes clan is known for being hotheaded and Blue always seems to be able to prove that correct. I breath a sigh of relief when the burn leaves somewhat and I concentrate on the cabin.

The first thing I see when I finally catch up mentally is Chaos. He's just a few feet away from me, on his knees. His long ebony hair is dragging along the ground in tangles. His magician's outfit is in tatters and his hat is about five feet away, ripped to shreads. I walk cautiously towards him only to stop when I hear soft sobs coming from him. My eyes grow impossibly wide. During my entire life since I've met Chaos, I've never seen him cry. He's never even shed a tear. And so to see him this…emotional is devastating to me.

I continue to walk up to him when something trembles under me. Looking down, I notice that I've stepped on a trap card. Luckily, it's just a Bear Trap and it has no effect on me since it only applies to monsters 2000 points and under. However, even with this knowledge, I quickly move my feet away as the Bear Trap goes off. Chaos hears the trap go off, because he jumps up and sends off several blasts in my direction. Relying on my instincts, I dodge all of his attacks and set up a shield that probably will last me all of about ten seconds or so. But that proves to be enough when Chaos realizes it's me.

He moves his staff down and returns to his spot on the ground, only this time his body is tense. I wait a couple of seconds before I move any closer, fearing that he has either set up another trap or that he will attack me again. However, it seems as if luck isn't with me because once decide to move forward, I set off yet another trap. And this time I'm not so lucky. The trap card Invisible Wire is glowing under me and I try to teleport away before the trap can capture me. My efforts are a little too late because my wrists and ankles and caught and spread in a way that I can't move at all. The wires are digging into my flesh and I can feel blood start to drip down my arms and onto the ground. I try to pull away only to groan in pain as the wires dig deeper into my wrists and ankles.

Chaos looks back to me again but his face quickly changes from anger to fear. It takes a split second before I realize that he was not the one to set the trap here. I go through my memories, trying to figure out where this trap card could have come from when I freeze. Just the other day, there were monsters coming onto our territory and Chaos ssuggested that we lay traps down to rid of them. I open my mouth to tell Chaos to get away when a sharp pain bites into my left wrist.

He jumps up and moves to help me but he unfortunately steps on the trap card too. Wires shoot out from the card, ensnaring him as well. Chaos nearly screams and tries to move away, but with little success. The wires wraps around his arms and neck and they slowly start to tighten. They keep pulling him down until Chaos is face down on the trap. Chaos is starting to hyperventilate by now and I groan out in response. In the back of my mind, I know that there is the possibility that both of us can be sent straight to the graveyard and I don't want to die before apologizing to Chaos.

"Chaos….I'm…sorry for what I did to you. You….you didn't deserve that," I hiss out while the wires continue to dig into my arms and legs. I silently thank Ra that the wires aren't getting any tighter.

As if they can read my mind, the wires get tighter and pull me down harder, making me scream in pain. Chaos looks at me with tears in his eyes. I stare back at him and I can feel myself getting lost in his eyes. The pain is getting pushed to the back of my mind and I find that it's easier to breath now. Chaos must have been feeling that same way, because his breathing is slowing down considerably.

"I'm sorry too," Chaos confesses quietly.

This makes me do a double take. Out of all the things I expected Chaos to say, that wasn't one of them. Chaos is looking at me with sadness and pain in his eyes, the pain more then likely due to the wires slowly killing him.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong," I state while trying to desperately get my mind off of the pain.

By now, the wires were probably a centimeter or two into my wrists and ankles. And can only imagine what Chaos is going through, since he has a wire around his neck.

"I shouldn't have left without talking to you. I know that you would never betray me like that. But I was just so _angry_…." Chaos mutters softly.

He coughs suddenly and a grimace is on his face. The wire around his neck and left a pretty ugly mark on his neck and it was only getting deeper. By now, blood is starting to spill from his mouth and he's coughing up blood little by little. The life that I would normally see shining in his eyes is dimming slightly. Thoughts of what Dark Sage said to me come back. I won't let my mate die here today, especially because of some stupid mistake I caused.

I look inside of myself, trying to find even the smallest trace of magic behind all of the pain and the barrier that the trap card has set up to block my magic. I mentally bang against the barrier to test it out before putting all of my mental strength into breaking down the wall. To my horror, I find that the wall much harder to break than I thought it would. I start to freak out slightly and I look down towards Chaos.

My mate is watching me with a confused look on his face. "W-what...are *cough*..you d-doing?" he asked.

"Trying to break down the wall that's locking away my magic. But I can't break it down," I say in frustration.

Chaos' eyes flash in recognition before he narrows his eyes. I notice him taking a deep breath, wincing slightly as the wire scrapes against the inside of his neck. All of a sudden, his eyes start to glow a vibrant violet. My breath is taken away by the shade before I feel something come inside of me. My eyes widen as I recognize his magic intertwines with mine. I feel his magic graze against my magic core and without a moment's hesitation, I let him completely inside.

Chaos gasps before he shivers. My response is similar, only the shivers go through my entire body. Our magic mixes together until it is one force. Then, it is aimed right for the wall blocking my magic away. The wall shatters immediately and I feel my power rush through my veins. Roaring loudly, I push my magic out and watch as it materializes in front of me. They cut the wires around Chaos and I, causing the both of us to fall to the ground.

I direct the next flow of magic to the trap card below us, destroying it quickly before anymore wires can trap us again. But those thoughts leave as I fall to the ground in a heap. Blood is pooling slowly under me and I drag myself to my knees in a daze. I slowly crawl towards my mate before I am leaning right over him. Chaos and I look at each other before we both smile. I move one of my trembling hands to Chaos' face, smearing some blood along his cheek. However, Chaos doesn't seem to mind since he places his hand over mine.

We both move forward before we meet in the middle. Our lips touch softly and we revel in the gentleness of the kiss. My eyes flutter close and I move slightly closer to Chaos. He moves his hands to hold my waist gently and we push our lips closer together. I can feel as the mangled bond between us sews itself back together piece by piece. My magic seems to be pulsing happily and I purr in agreement.

We eventually break the soft kiss and I lean my head onto his shoulder. "I'm still sorry for what I did to you Chaos. And I promise that I'll make it up to you eventually."

Chaos wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head. "I know Dark. I know," he whispers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to anybody who has read/is reading this story. Thank you for all the support on this story. I'm finally done :D I'm planning on doing a sequel involving what took place at Valkyria's house after Dark left. Hopefully, I'll find time to start soon.**

**And now to explain some things that happened in the story. The two traps, Bear Trap and Invisible Wire, I based the effects more on the video game, "Duelist of the Roses" than on the TV show since I wasn't sure if either of those cards showed up in the show and I don't have the cards so I don't know what effects they have in the TCG.**

**Bear Trap destroys a monster that has an attack of 2000 points or under.**

**Invisible Wire destroys a monster that has an attack of 3000 points or under.**

**As for the reason that Dark was able to destroy the trap even though TECHNICALLY, he's weaker and should have been destroyed by the trap...I couldn't kill either of them off XD. I don't often pay attention to technicalities unless it's required.**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: To those of you who had originally subscribed to this story or who had reviewed, I had decided to slightly rewrite Magician's Spell as best as I could while still keeping the content similar. I had decided while doing chapter five that I would do an epilogue of sorts, so here it is. So, I hope you all enjoy this last chapter of Mates: Magician's Spell. **

* * *

><p><em>(Chaos's POV)<em>

"Have you guys noticed anything…weird about Dark the past few weeks?" I ask my friends one day while we're all hanging out.

Blue and Valkyria look at each other in confusion before shaking their heads. I sigh and place my hands in my lap. Memories of Dark come to my mind and I find myself smiling slightly. I remember how carefree he was and how daring he was when he fought against me. But then he changed. My eyes narrow as I think back to my mate and how his entire personality seems to have changed overnight.

It had started after the incident with the Invisible Wire trap card. After that, Dark wasn't as outspoken or headstrong as he was before. In fact, he didn't perform much of his old habits anymore. He didn't spend hours in front of the mirror just fixing up his hair. He didn't pull me around their house while talking about his duels. He didn't even try to pick fights with me anymore. It was as if he was a completely different person.

Sighing, I tilt my head back. I am generally worried about my mate. Dark just isn't the same anymore and with all of my heart, I want him back. Even if it means getting back his bad habits, I just want him back to normal. I tell Blue and Valkyria the situation, paying them no mind when they give me looks of sympathy. When I finish, Valkyria stands up and walks over to me. She places a hand on my shoulder, grabbing my attention.

"Have you ever thought that maybe Dark is trying to change to make you feel better? Maybe as a form of an apology?" Valkyria suggests.

Disgust goes through my veins. Dark is not the type of person to drastically change himself just to make me happy. And I don't want my mate changing his very being on my behalf. That doesn't even sound like Dark at all. He wouldn't…he shouldn't…then again…

"Would Dark really do that?" I ask my friends in disbelief.

Blue sighs and looks over to Valkyria. "I don't know Chaos. Valkyria knows you both more than I do."

Valkyria nods her head in agreement before turning towards Chaos. Her gaze goes soft when she looks at me and she holds onto my hand. "Chaos, I really think that you two need to talk. Just sit Dark down and get him to confess what's up with him," Valkyria says.

I give Valkyria and Blue a small smile and nod my head. Perhaps Dark and I need to have a talk. Ra knows that it's long overdue.

* * *

><p>I teleport back to the cabin and immediately sense something off. Something is wrong. Gritting my teeth and clenching my staff, I rush into the cabin in a hurry. My magic bursts through the door, causing chips of wood to fly into the air. I jump through the broken mess and look around.<p>

Everything is in order in the house so far, with the exception of the pieces of woods scattered across the floor. My eyes narrow before I slowly walk through the silent house. Nothing is moving in the entire household and it is slightly creeping me out.

All of a sudden, I see something moving in the kitchen and I growl low in my throat before I take my chance. Roaring loudly, I jump into the kitchen and aim my staff at the intruder. A spell is at the tip of my tongue when I suddenly freeze. Dark is staring down at my staff in horror. He drops the bowl in his hands, the heavy glass breaking on contact with the hard wood floor. But that is not where our focus is at. Right now, I go through the moment in my head.

I almost attacked my mate. Gulping tightly, I quickly lower my staff and a mutter out an apology. Turning around abruptly, I start to walk out of the kitchen when Dark grabs onto my wrist. I stop dead and look down at Dark's hand before looking up into purple eyes. My mate's face gives nothing away, but I notice a flash of anxiety in his eyes.

"Dark…," I mutter.

Dark flinches before letting go of my wrist. My eyes move back up to his eyes and I notice the familiar blankness that had been present for a while now. Dark walks away from me and bends down to clean up the glass on the floor. My eyebrows furrow as I watch him. Dark really has changed. Normally, he would just vanish the mess away and summon another bowl. But now he was on his knees cleaning up his mess.

A growl leaves my mouth and before I can stop myself, I wrap my arms around his waist. Dark gasps loudly and he stumbles into my grasp. I breathe in his scent and I can feel my senses overload. It has been so long since I have had my mate in my arms and that fact hurts me slightly.

Taking in a deep breath, I turn Dark around until we're looking right at each other. "Dark, we need to talk about this situation."

My mate tenses in my arms and I decided that enough is enough. Tilting Dark's head up, I am greeted with his bright eyes. Dark looks up at me with unshielded eyes and for the first time in months, I can finally see exactly what my mate is feeling. Fear, dejection, and guilt are all present in his eyes, more so than any other emotion. I place a hand over his heart to rid of some of the tension before smiling slightly at him.

"Do you want to sit down in the living room?" I ask him softly.

Dark just shrugs his shoulders and I'm left feeling slightly annoyed. Taking his hand in mine, I lead my mate to the living room anyway and sit him down in the closest seat. I sit in the opposite seat, which immediately puts Dark back on edge. Quickly, I place a hand on my mate's knee, trying to calm him back down.

I see Dark swallow before biting his lip in uncertainly. "What exactly do you want to talk to me about?" Dark asked cautiously.

There is a string of fear in Dark's voice. Sighing at the thought, I look him straight in the eye. "I noticed that you've changed in the past few weeks and I want to know why," I say simply.

Dark flinches at my accusation and bows his head. He just nods his head and I sigh softly. I stand up from my spot on the couch and kneel down on the ground in front of him. Reaching my hand up to his face, I place two fingers under Dark's chin and lift his gaze to meet mine. His beautiful lavender eyes gaze into mine and I'm nearly left breathless.

"Why is that Dark?" I ask him softly.

Dark shivers under my gaze and I can see his eyes start to shine in the light. One tear falls from his face before more trail after the first. All of a sudden, I find myself with an armful of my crying mate. Frowning slightly, I wrap my arms around Dark and rub his back comfortingly. I whisper soft words of love into his ear, which seems to do the trick.

"Chaos…I'm sorry," Dark mutters in the crook of my neck.

I lift my head up in confusion before looking down at Chaos. "For what?" I ask curiously.

Chaos lifts his head up from my neck and looks me straight in the eyes. "For endangering your life, of course! It was my fault that we almost got killed. I almost lost you for good…," Dark mumbled out before sniffing softly.

My eyes grow wide as I watch Dark have a breakdown in front of me. Such a strong magician, broken down and emotionally drained. I reach out for him and pull him to my chest for a second time. "Are you saying that you decided to change your entire personality just to make me happy?"

Dark looks up at me before nodding his head. I sigh and rest my forehead against his, breathing in deeply. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest and when I move closer to Dark's chest, I can feel his heart as well. My eyes start to water and I quickly shut them to halt any tears that are threatening to come out. One of us needs to be strong right now, and that magician has to be me.

"I just want you to be happy Dark. And this isn't making you happy," I say to him softly.

Dark looks heartbroken when I say this. I have rarely seen him so vulnerable before, even at some of our worst moments. Now, he has his entire heart out in the open and it makes me both guilty and happy.

"But it makes you happy, doesn't it!" Dark exclaims, his eyes wild with passion.

My heart leaps in my chest. This is the first time in a while that I've seen such raw emotion in my mate's eyes. A small smile came to my face and I lean down, brushing our lips together. Dark gasps softly when our lips touch and for a moment, this is exactly the way that I want things to stay.

I move my head away and lean over to his ear, grazing my lips against his ear. "And what if I said that it didn't?" I ask softly.

Dark freezes and he starts to struggle in my grasp. Cursing mentally, I wrap my arms around Dark's body and pull him closer. "Dark, calm down! That's not what I meant!"

Dark refuses to listen to me and I growl low in my throat. Placing my hand on both sides of my mate's face, I tilt his head up and force our lips together once again. But this kiss isn't like the sweet one that we had earlier. No, this one is rough, biting, and absolutely perfect. Dark growls at me and bites at my lips, pulling my bottom lip into his mouth. I groan at the feeling and push Dark onto the floor, momentarily breaking out kiss.

When his back connects with the ground, I straddle his hips. Then, I reconnect our lips together. My hands seek out Dark's and I curl my fingers around my mate's. His tongue grazes over my lips, demanding entrance into my mouth. I open my mouth, purring when Dark's tongue fights with mine for dominance.

My grip around Dark's wrists tighten when I hear him mewl. Breaking the kiss, I gaze down at my mate and can barely contain myself. His eyes are slightly glazed over and his lips are puffy and shiny. I also notice a sight that I haven't seen in a few months.

My mate is smiling at me. Really smiling at me.

Dark's eyes were twinkling and I can feel his body shaking slightly with chuckles. I chuckle as well and lean up so that I'm sitting in his lap. Placing a hand down to his chest, I can feel his heart hammering in his chest. I notice that I have his full attention and I decide to go ahead and take my chance while he's docile. Plus, I have to rid of the fear that was still present deep in his body.

"What I meant to say is that I don't like it when you're upset. If you're not happy, then I'm not happy either," I confess with a small smile on my face.

Dark looks up at me in shock before he sits up. I gasp as his arms wrap about me, pulling my chest to his. I'm still in his lap and I find that I really don't mind as much.

"So, you're not mad at me at all?" Dark asks carefully.

I shake my head negatively. "No. If there's anything for me to be mad about, it's that you think that you need to change yourself just to make me happy."

Dark nods his head in understanding and he looks up at me with shining eyes. I see something else swimming around and I narrow my eyes as I try to place the emotion. He tightens his grip around my hips and my eyes widen as I feel a lump right where his groin is.

A sly smirk comes to my face and I gaze down at him. "Well well. Is that a staff in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" I ask sweetly.

Dark groans at the corniness of the joke but smiles up at me. "I'm not quite sure. Why don't you find out?"

"Don't mind if I do," I say in a sly tone.

I move my hand over to the back of Dark's neck and pull him into a deep kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And now, Mates: Magician's Spell is officially rewritten and finished. Thank you everyone who has read the original and thank you everyone who has read the rewritten version. And I'm proud to announce that I will doing another Mates story sometime soon. Right now, I'm doing a poll in my profile concerning with long-term project I should focus on next. So, if you want to see another Mates story after my current multi-chapter project is complete, go ahead and vote. :D**


End file.
